Motivos
by M.A.Winchester95
Summary: Uma ação pode gerar uma grande reação e é isso que os alunos da Milford High School aprenderão quando escutarem o depoimento de um amigo que cometeu suicídio. O que eles não imaginavam é que eles tiveram sua parcela de culpa na situação, e o amigo, agora morto, deixou tudo gravado para que eles comecem a entender o motivo, que para muitos, era considerado um mistério. (Padackles)
1. Tape 01 - Misha

**Título:** Motivos

**Autor: **M. 95

**Introdução:** Uma ação pode gerar uma grande reação e é isso que os alunos da Milford High School aprenderão quando escutarem o depoimento de um amigo que cometeu suicídio. O que eles não imaginavam é que eles tiveram sua parcela de culpa na situação, e o amigo, agora morto, deixou tudo gravado para que eles comecem a entender o motivo, que para muitos, era considerado um mistério.

**Disclaimer: **Criei esta estória sem fins lucrativos, não tenho a intenção de ofender nenhum dos atores aqui descritos e nenhum deles me pertence.

**Observações:** Romance, Padackles, linguagem vulgar, homossexualidade, agressão física, verbal e sexual, Deathfic.

Essa fanfiction é baseada em um ótimo livro chamado Os Treze Porquês, então qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência. Escolhi uma estória como essa para o meu "Comeback", não sei, talvez pela fase difícil que eu passei, mas espero que gostem.

Não estou revendo esse primeiro capítulo porque estou aqui, exatamente às 00:45 desta Quarta-Feira e tenho que me levantar as 06:00 para uma consulta médica, mas podem deixar que irei revisar os próximos capítulos e tentarei demorar o menos possível.

* * *

Lá estava eu mais um dia na escola e a única coisa que eu queria era não estar ali naquele momento. O dia seria difícil não só para mim, mas para todos aqueles que eu não queria ver naquele momento.

Sem muito rodeio eu fui até meu assento, durante o caminho, pude perceber como Genevieve Cortese estava triste e não conseguia me encarar e pela primeira vez eu sabia o motivo de não só ela, mas de alguns outros colegas de escola estarem agindo de forma estranha.

Meu olhar também se encontrou com o de Danneel Harris, minha ex-namorada, que não conseguiu me encarar por mais que um segundo. Era possível que não conseguíssemos ter qualquer tipo de contato depois do que eu fiquei sabendo.

Antes de me sentar, também vi Matt Cohen, que acabara de desligar o walkman. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, do mesmo jeito que aconteceu comigo.

Ver todos eles fez com que eu me esquecesse da aula que teria agora e quando me lembrei, a raiva tomou conta de mim.

Nosso professor Jeffrey Dean Morgan acabava de entrar na sala, com seu sorriso simpático de sempre, mas que escondia uma grande mentira.

Ao lado de sua mesa, estava o assento vazio de Jared. Assento que já estava vazio há mais de uma semana. Olhar para aquele local fazia meu coração se apertar em meu peito. A culpa de não ter tido a coragem de falar com ele antes vinha até mim sempre que eu olhava para aquele assento.

Talvez, se eu tivesse mais coragem, tudo o que havia acontecido poderia ter sido evitado.

**Play**

**Dois dias atrás**

Sexta-feira era para ser um dia feliz para mim, mas não era o que estava acontecendo hoje. Acordei com os olhos inchados pelas lágrimas do dia anterior. O dia do enterro de Jared Padalecki, a única pessoa que eu realmente amei em todos esses meus dezessete anos de vida, sem dúvidas, mesmo que nosso relacionamento tenha durado pouco tempo.

Ainda não consigo acreditar e entender que ele havia cometido suicídio, ele não poderia ter feito algo tão doentio assim. Ele havia me abandonado sem se despedir e eu estava com raiva por isso, mas estava mais triste por saber que não o veria mais.

Como homenagem a ele, não teríamos aula hoje e eu agradeci muito porque era disso que eu precisava, um tempo para pensar, apenas eu e minha mente, mais ninguém.

Assim que me levantei, fiz minha higiene pessoal e desci para tomar meu café. Fiquei em silêncio durante todo o tempo e meus pais, mesmo preocupados comigo, não tentaram me forçar a falar. Eles sabiam o quanto eu gostava de Jared.

Após tomar o café, decidi que iria até o pequeno parque da cidade, local onde Jared e eu conversamos normalmente pela última vez antes de tudo acontecer. Lá eu conseguiria pensar e sabia que meus amigos da escola não apareceriam, já que era um local onde os pais levavam seus filhos pequenos para brincar nos poucos brinquedos que havia ali.

- Estou indo ao parque, preciso de um tempo só para mim. – Eu disse aos meus pais, me levantando e pegando minha jaqueta. Era inverno, e hoje parecia ser um dia mais frio do que qualquer outro.

- Tudo bem, querido! Tudo vai ficar bem. – Foi a única coisa que minha mãe disse, com seu olhar preocupado.

Eu sei do que ela tinha medo, mas eu jamais conseguiria fazer o mesmo que Jared. Jamais!

Segui até a porta sem dizer nada e quando abri, havia um pequeno pacote ao chão. Um pacote normal para mim, que poderia ser qualquer coisa nada significativa, mas meus pensamentos mudaram quando vi meu nome nele.

Nome do destinatário: Jensen Ackles. Não havia identificação de quem havia sido o remetente.

A primeira expressão que veio ao meu rosto foi de confusão, mas logo veio a curiosidade, que fez com que eu voltasse correndo na mesmo hora para o meu quarto, ansioso e com medo de saber o que havia ali dentro, mas eu não conseguiria esperar e por isso abri o pacote rapidamente.

Se eu estava confuso antes, agora eu estava mais.

Dentro do pacote havia um walkman e dez fitas. Em cada uma delas havia um pequeno papel numerado, mostrando a ordem de cada uma.

Sem querer prolongar minha curiosidade, liguei o aparelho, coloquei os fones em meus ouvidos e peguei a fita de número um.

Olhei atentamente o objeto antes de colocá-lo no walkman, mas o fiz sem delongas e apertei o play. Para o meu espanto, ouvi a voz de alguém que pensei que nunca fosse escutar novamente.

-_ Olá, queridos amigos!_ – A voz rouca e sensual de Jared soou em meus ouvidos. – _Imagino que se vocês estavam com vontade de saber o que isso significava, agora estão morrendo de vontade de ouvir todas as dez fitas que eu encomendei para vocês._

"Com certeza eu estava."

- _Bem, como todos vocês já sabem, eu estou morto e sim, essa foi uma escolha minha, mas eu tenho que dizer, parte dessa decisão tem a ver com você que está me ouvindo agora._

"O quê?" – Eu me assustei ao ouvir aquilo. – "O que eu tenho a ver com a morte de Jared?"

- _Alguns de vocês fizeram mais que outros para que isso acontecesse, mas todos tiveram alguma atitude que contribuiu para isso. Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que você escute todas as fitas e assim que terminar, passe para a pessoa da fita seguinte. Pode parecer confuso agora, mas você entenderá. O último pode fazer o que quiser com elas, mas acho que isso ainda acabará exigindo que todos vocês entrem em um acordo. Caso não passarem as fitas para frente, tenho uma pessoa de confiança que levará as copias das mesmas para a delegacia, e isso será ruim para vocês._

A cada palavra que saia da boca de Jared, mas medo eu tinha de descobrir o que eu fiz para que ele se suicidasse, afinal, nem eu mesmo sabia, eu estava totalmente no escuro, minha única opção era esperar até que chegasse a minha vez, que poderia ser agora, já que eu não sei quando essas fitas começaram a circular, ou poderia ser o último e decidir o que fazer com elas.

- _Vamos começar com você Misha. Não se preocupe muito, seus motivos nem são tão grandes, mas foi com você que tudo começou, vamos saber o porquê._

**...**

Estávamos em Outubro e eu adorava aquele mês apenas por causa do Halloween. As festas a fantasia que os alunos da escola davam eram maravilhosas e é claro, eu sempre comia os doces que minha irmã mais nova, Megan, conseguia com os vizinhos.

Eu, Jared Padalecki, era considerado por muitos uma pessoa muito brincalhona, que adorava fazer bagunça, mas que mesmo assim conseguia ficar tímido ou chateado rapidamente dependendo do que acontecesse.

Eu era uma pessoa bonita e muitos queriam ter uma chance comigo, mas eu sempre tinha que inventar uma desculpa para eles já que eu estava namorando Misha Collins desde o último verão. Namorávamos escondido e ambos havíamos concordado em guardar isso, já que não sabíamos direito se era isso que queríamos.

Afinal, era o nosso primeiro relacionamento com alguém do mesmo sexo e sabíamos que algumas pessoas na nossa escola não gostavam disso.

- Vamos para a minha casa depois da aula? – Misha me perguntou quase que silenciosamente na aula de artes. Era a primeira do dia e a que eu mais gostava.

- Você não presta, Collins. Acha que eu não sei o que você está querendo? – Eu respondi no mesmo tom, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Não quero te forçar a nada, mas se você quiser, já podemos explorar mais a fundo esse novo lado que estamos experimentando. – Ele respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

Já namorávamos há quatro meses, mas ainda não havíamos passado da "terceira base". Como era tudo muito novo para nós, tínhamos medo de que algo saísse errado, mas a vontade sempre foi demonstrada nos amassos ou na famosa mão amiga. Só não tínhamos coragem de seguir mais do que isso.

- Se você merecer, podemos fazer alguma coisa.

Eu era conhecido por tomar a maioria das ideias que as pessoas me falavam, mas essa era a única coisa que eu havia recusado sempre. Não foi bem uma recusa, mas sempre que não conseguíamos transar a culpa era minha já que mesmo com medo, Misha sempre demonstrou estar pronto bem antes de eu começar a demonstrar.

Talvez hoje fosse diferente.

Os primeiros horários passarem normalmente, sem nada novo. Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, Misha saiu correndo da sala, mas antes deixou um bilhete em minha mesa, pedindo para que o encontrasse no banheiro rapidamente.

- Pervertido! – Eu disse sorrindo e sai rapidamente da sala.

A verdade era que Misha não era nenhum santo e eu menos. Nenhum de nós negava o fogo que tinha.

Fui andando rapidamente até o banheiro e em um momento de descuido, olhei para trás e acabei esbarrando em quem estava na minha frente.

- Sinto muito! – A pessoa disse antes que eu me desculpasse.

E não era surpresa nenhuma, afinal, quando notei, percebi que havia esbarrado em Jensen Ackles. Garoto loiro, do mesmo ano escolar, um pouco mais baixo que eu, muito bonito e muito tímido.

- A culpa foi minha, eu que esbarrei em você. – Eu peguei do chão seu livro que eu havia derrubado e lhe entreguei. – Bem, eu preciso ir ao banheiro... Você sabe. – Eu sorri amigavelmente e comecei a me afastar.

- Ah, claro! – Ele ficou um pouco vermelho com o que eu disse, mas era normal dele. – Eu estava indo me encontrar com a Danneel também.

Eu ainda custava a acreditar que alguém tímido como Jensen havia conseguido começar um namoro como alguém tão desinibida quando Danneel. Mas quem perderia a chance de ficar com um garoto daqueles? Misha que me perdoe, mas Jensen era o garoto mais bonito da escola.

- Tudo bem! Então... Nos vemos depois. – Eu disse seguindo o meu caminho. O único problema do loiro era não saber o que falar quando estava com outras pessoas.

Continuei meu caminho até o banheiro e parei frente a porta. Dei uma pequena olhada para os lados antes de entrar e pude perceber que Stephen e Danneel olharam para mim rapidamente e depois sorriram, Jensen por outro lado, olhou feio para a namorada e saiu de perto deles balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Não liguei para aquele momento e entrei no banheiro, preparado par dar uns bons amassos em meu namorado. Não estava preparado para o que iria acontecer ali.

Assim que pisei no banheiro, já estranhei o fato de que Misha não estava me esperando dentro de alguma cabine, como sempre combinávamos. Ele estava parado, olhando para o grande espelho que havia ali e quando seu olhar se direcionou a mim...

- O que você fez com o Stephen? – Ele perguntou com raiva na voz.

- Como? – Eu perguntei sem entender o motivo daquela pergunta.

Eu quase não conversava com Stephen direito, o que eu poderia fazer com ele? Não costumo brigar, não tenho inimigos. Minha ingenuidade não me permitia enxergar outro lado naquela pergunta.

- Pode parar de teatro, Jared. – Misha não estava gritando, isso significava que o assunto não poderia ser ouvido por outro aluno. – Ele me contou o motivo de você sempre ficar arredio quando começamos a fazer... Você sabe... Algo a mais.

E foi aí que a minha ficha caiu. Stephen e Danneel não riram sem motivos quando olharam para mim. Ele disse alguma coisa para o meu namorado, contou a ele algo que com certeza eu não tinha feito.

- Do que você está falando, Misha? O que ele te disse, que eu estou transando com ele? – Eu também não estava falando alto, mas reconheço que me alterei um pouco na última pergunta.

- Não. Ele disse que você se encontra com a Danneel. Que você transa com ela.

Incredulidade era o que poderia ser lido no meu rosto. Como Misha poderia achar que eu estava com a Danneel? Ela namora o Jensen, que apesar de ser um cara tímido, fazia amizade com muitas pessoas. Qualquer um que mexesse com o loiro poderia facilmente arrumar confusão com a escola inteira.

E eu não era esse tipo de cara. Eu não destruía relacionamentos e muito menos faria algo que pudesse machucar o Jensen. Não converso muito com ele, mas sei quando um cara é legal quando vejo um e ele provou isso não só para mim, mas para toda a escola.

Eu estava prestes a continuar aquela conversa quando um aluno entrou no banheiro e olhou desconfiado para nós. Era Chad Michael Murray, pela sua cara, ele havia escutado o que Misha disse, mas Chad era conhecido por ficar na dele e não se intrometer em problema dos outros.

Misha e eu fingimos que estávamos lavando nossas mãos e começamos a conversar sobre qualquer outro assunto até que Chad saísse do banheiro.

- Você acha mesmo que eu estou com ela? Acha que eu ficaria com outra pessoa mesmo me relacionando com você? – Eu perguntei quase num sussurro.

- Eu te conheço, Jared. Você não nega fogo e como eu vou saber se você sai ou não com mais pessoas? – Ele começou a usar o típico tom sarcástico. Algo que eu odiava. - Digo, você é brincalhão e fala demais e tem o fato de que você sempre arruma um jeito de se afastar quando estamos perto de avançar a linha.

- Eu não acredito que você está falando isso para mim. – Eu tentei não demonstrar, mas como eu disse, as pessoas me conheciam por ser uma pessoa que demonstrava facilmente o que sentia.

- Eu só... Não consigo fazer mais isso. E não vou mentir, a minha vontade é de sair desse banheiro e contar para todo mundo, mas isso acabaria machucando o Jensen e você poderia espalhar que estávamos juntos. Eu até não teria problema com isso se ficássemos juntos, mas isso não vai acontecer. Então não vale a pena deixar que isso se espalhe.

Eu ainda estava em choque por ouvir aquelas coisas. Ninguém, ninguém naquela escola havia falado daquele jeito comigo e a pessoa que eu menos esperava que o fizesse, fez. Misha me acusou de coisas e não quis ouvir de mim que nada daquilo havia acontecido.

- Essa é a sua última palavra? – Eu lhe dei mais uma chance de resolver tudo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas logo depois se dirigiu até a porta do banheiro e saiu. Daquele dia em diante, eu comecei a parar de conversar sobre qualquer coisa para qualquer um. Foi aí que algumas pessoas começaram a notar o que eu iria mudar.

**...**

Eu, Jensen, não acreditava no que eu havia acabado de escutar. Depois que fiquei sabendo que Misha e Jared haviam namorado, sempre me perguntei o motivo de sua separação já que ambos eram bem legais, mas nunca imaginei que Misha pode sequer ter pensado que Jared o trairia.

- _Sabe Misha, depois desse dia, quase não conversamos mais e nunca tive a chance de perguntar, mas... Você sequer pensou que eu estava certo nessa história? Eu sei que eu morri com todos vocês achando que eu era algum tipo de máquina sexual, mas você vai perceber que eu nunca tive nada com a Danneel nas próximas fitas. Não é a minha intenção fazer com que você fique com a consciência pesada, mas acontece._

"Misha, seu idiota." – Eu disse para mim mesmo. – "Como você pode fazer isso? Jared não merecia ser acusado daquele jeito por ninguém."

Mas eu sabia que não foi apenas Misha que fez aquilo. Bem, as coisas são mais complicadas do que parece.

- _Depois daquele dia, algumas pessoas perceberam a minha mudança de comportamento, mas eu também percebi que eu eles não ligavam. Só queriam aquele Jared que falava besteira a todo o momento e que poderia soltar alguma fofoca sobre alguém da escola. Bem, eles não conseguiram nada de mim. Mas duas pessoas em especiais conseguiram me enganar depois daquele dia e é sobre elas que falaremos na fita de número dois. Beijos, Jared! E não se esqueçam de rebobinar a fita quando acabarem. Não querem dar mais trabalho ao próximo da fila, querem?_

**Stop**

Beijos, eu sentia falta dos beijos dele. Droga, eu sinto falta dos beijos dele. Tivemos poucos momentos para desfrutarmos disso, mas eu adorava cada selinho, beijo romântico ou ardente que só ele sabia fazer. Sinto falta do sei cheiro Jared, do seu gosto, dos seus toques.

Deus! Eu ainda não acredito que você se foi e escutar a sua voz agora só me faz pensar que você está aqui ao meu lado.

- Não quero acreditar que você se foi. – Eu disse baixo e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Não dava para evitar.

Rebobinei a fita que havia terminado e tirei-a do walkman. Não poderia e não queria perder tempo, por isso peguei a fita de número dois e coloquei no aparelho. Será que era a minha vez? Provavelmente não já que ele citou duas pessoas em especial. Eu ainda não havia conversado muito com Jared depois que ele e Misha haviam terminado.

De qualquer forma, eu tinha que saber os outros motivos, e por isso, rapidamente, apertei o play.

**Continua**

**Nota do autor:** Então pessoal, estou aqui mais uma vez, depois de dois anos para me acostumar novamente ao mundo das fanfictions, algo que eu estava com saudades. Espero que gostem desse meu retorno e eu sei que a maioria não irá se lembrar, mas será como um novo começo, então. Vamos lá, com toda a força.


	2. Tape 02 - Stephen and Danneel

**N.A:** Bem, aqui vai mais um capítulo. Só queria dizer que vai ter slash na estória, mas apenas dois. Faz parte, a fic é bem dramtática e pelo plot, não dá para soltar sexo de qualquer lugar.

* * *

**Play**

- _Essa fita, em especial, irá falar sobre duas pessoas, mas peço que Misha entregue-as para Stephen e não Danneel. Sim, é sobre esses dois que estarei comentando aqui. Aliás, foi aqui que realmente tudo começou, mas confesso que eu também fui culpado por cair no papo desses dois. Não sei se foi porque eu havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento com alguém que eu gostava... Enfim, vamos ao que interessa._

- Eu já sei do que ele está falando. Eu estava lá quando Stephen e Danneel começaram com os boatos. E para falar a verdade, eu não sei como isso realmente começou. – E foi assim que eu percebi que Jared não havia comentado sobre isso e que eu estava sendo burro o suficiente para não perceber que ele já estava passando por coisas ruins há muito tempo.

- _Bem, tudo começou no dia seguinte ao término com Misha, mas vou começar com uma pequena conversa que nos levará até a pessoa da próxima fita._

**...**

Após escutar tudo o que Misha me disse, saí do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu não poderia ficar abalado pelo resto do dia, mesmo que não estivesse conseguindo segurar algumas lágrimas que começavam a se formar.

Eu havia sido acusado de coisas que eu não havia feito, coisas que eu não teria coragem de fazer enquanto estivesse me relacionando com alguém, mas o pior de tudo foi ouvir as acusações pessoais de uma pessoa que você gosta.

Além de achar que achar que eu estava o traindo, Misha me acusou por nós não termos atravessado a linha. Mas, era errado alguém esperar o momento certo? Não que eu fosse a pessoa mais certa do mundo, eu já havia feito com algumas pessoas, garotas, na verdade, mas com Misha era diferente, estávamos em algo sério e... Bem, era complicado.

A verdade era que eu gostava mesmo dele, estava até pensando em conversar com ele e tornarmos em algo público para não ficarmos escondendo e eu sabia que ele faria isso, ele mesmo disse, mas agora, nada disso importava. Ele havia me magoado e eu não conseguiria perdoá-lo tão cedo.

Enfrentei normalmente as aulas seguintes, mas decidi matar a última para colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

Segui para o parquinho na cidade, era um lugar para crianças, com alguns brinquedos para a diversão das mesmas, mas tinha eu tinha algo com aquele lugar. Talvez o fato de que eu era uma criança em um corpo de adolescente.

Lá estava eu, pensando no que havia acabado de acontecer, quando encontrei quem eu menos esperava. Genevieve Cortese, nos conhecemos no primeiro ano do colegial, mas problemas familiares fizeram com que ela se mudasse com sei pai para outro país.

E agora ela estava ali, minha melhor amiga, de volta. Talvez eu precise apenas conversar com alguém realmente conhecido para me sentir melhor.

- Jared? Eu não acredito! – Ela veio toda animada em minha direção quando me viu. – Esses dois anos te fizeram bem.

- Digo o mesmo de você. – Eu lhe um abraço e nos sentamos em um dos bancos. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Estou de volta, querido! Amanhã levarei meus documentos na escola, nem acredito que vou voltar para aquele lugar. – Ela parecia bastante empolgada, mas ela era assim mesmo com tudo. – Então, você deveria estar estudando agora, mas está aqui sozinho. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu parei por um momento, olhando para qualquer lugar e pensando se eu poderia contar para ela o que havia acontecido, mas o medo de como ela reagiria falou mais alto e eu preferi esconder aquele assunto. Sim, era melhor eu enterrar isso de uma vez.

- Não é nada, só preciso descansar. As aulas estão muito estressantes esse ano, e olha que nem é o último. – Eu sorri para tirar aquele momento tenso do local.

- Mas então, como vai a vida? Continua aquele mesmo garoto que conversa com todo mundo, só fala besteira e não é nem um pouco tímido. – Ela piscou e eu sabia que ela se referia ao fato de eu ficar com muitas pessoas. – Aposto que nunca se esqueceu do sabor do beijo que eu te dei naquela festa.

- Eu poderia concordar se você fosse um pouco modesta. – Eu me lembrei do nosso beijo. Foi em uma brincadeira, mas eu poderia jurar que ouve algo a mais.

- Você não pode negar que eu sou uma ótima pessoa e beijo muito bem.

- Uau! O amor próprio é tudo, não é?

Ficamos ali, em um papo bastante descontraído que até melhorou o meu humor. Naquele momento, as coisas pareciam melhorar, mas eu nem imaginava na besteira que eu iria cair no dia seguinte. A besteira que começaria a acabar com meu convívio escolar.

**...**

- Vou ter que esperar mais, a próxima fita será sobre Genevieve. – Eu percebi pela dica dada pelo moreno no início.

Sobre Genevieve, não havia muita coisa para se dizer, eu nem sabia que ela estava mesmo de volta até a semana seguinte, quando ela realmente voltou.

Claro que eu estranhei o detalhe de que ela e Jared não estavam andando juntos já que pareciam bem próximos no primeiro ano, mas pensei que o motivo fosse a distância, que acaba separando algumas pessoas.

- O que será que ela fez? – Não havia como não fazer aquela pergunta. A cada nome que eu escutava naquela fita, isso me vinha a cabeça. O que cada um nessas fitas pode ter ajudado para que Jared se suicidasse? O que eu poderia ter feito?

Bem, tem algo, mas eu achei que aquilo havia sido perdoado. Ele me disse que eu havia sido perdoado. Será que era mentira ou ele já estava se despedindo quando... Eu não queria entrar naquilo agora, tinha que voltar a prestar atenção.

- _Nessa pequena conversa que eu tive com Genevieve, até pensei que as coisas iriam melhorar, afinal, nada melhor do que um amigo nessas horas, mas eu estava bastante enganado. De qualquer forma, vamos voltar a quem nos interessa nessa fita._

**...**

No dia seguinte, enfrentei o dia como se fosse qualquer outro e para falar a verdade, o fato de ter terminado com Misha incomodava, mas não havia tomado toda uma proporção que eu imaginei que teria. A conversa com Genevieve no dia anterior melhorou bastante meu humor.

Claro que nem eu, nem Misha conversamos durante o dia inteiro, mas também quase não nos encontramos.

Teríamos mais uma aula de artes naquele dia, mas o professor não estava na escola, então os alunos que jogavam no time de futebol da escola e as líderes de torcida decidiram treinar suas habilidades, enquanto os outros faziam o que tivessem vontade durante aquele período.

Eu estava seguindo para o campo, não havia muita coisa para fazer, então coloquei os fones no ouvido, comecei a escutar um Rock Clássico e segui em direção a quadra, sem me importar com as pessoas em volta.

Alguns colegas até me perguntavam o motivo de eu não jogar, mas o futebol não me interessava em nada. Eu gostava muito do meu corpo para ficar com ele contundido todas as vezes que jogasse.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos aproveitando a musica, mas fui brutalmente tirado do meu sossego quando alguém esbarrou em mim e livros caíram sobre meus pés.

- Que Droga! Não olha por onde anda não? – Uma voz, até conhecida, soou pelo corredor.

- Você que esbarrou em mim, idiota! – Tirei os fones e quando parei para ver quem havia me empurrado, me deparei com um Jensen já vermelho, pior que um tomate, me encarando. – Jensen? Parece que você gosta de se esbarrar em mim, não é? – Eu sorri descontraído, tentando fazer com que ele não se preocupasse com o que havia acontecido.

- Me desculpe, eu estava com pressa para chegar a biblioteca e não te vi. – Ele se abaixou para pegar seus livros. – Me desculpe!

Era impressionante como ele adorava o verbo desculpar. Era uma das palavras que ele mais falava, ou pelo que eu o ouvi falando.

Ficamos nos encarando durante alguns segundos e eu pude perceber que ele não parecia aquele rapaz calmo que eu estava acostumado a ver. Ele estava bastante nervoso e se alguém parasse para reparar, poderia até dizer que ele estava com raiva.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei preocupado. Já entendia o porquê de ele ser protegido por algumas pessoas. Ele causava esse efeito.

- Danneel aconteceu. Ela consegue ser insuportável e mimada algumas vezes. Eu me pergunto por que eu ainda estou com ela. – Se tinha outra coisa em que Jensen parecia não se importar, era contar para alguém o que estava se passando com ele.

- As vezes eu também me pergunto isso.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou assustado.

Só ali que eu percebi que eu havia pensado alto de mais. Parabéns, Jared! Quer assustar o garoto?

- Nada. Não é da minha conta, na verdade, você nem precisava mesmo ter respondido a minha pergunta. – Era impressão minha ou eu, Jared Padalecki, estava começando a ficar nervoso?

- Tudo bem! Eu tenho algo para fazer na biblioteca, mas... Katie vai fazer uma festa na casa dela nesse final de semana e eu não estou com muita vontade de escutar a Danneel encher minha paciência, então... Você... Não...

- Claro, pode deixar que eu vou com você! – Eu sorri ao ver que ele nunca terminaria aquela pergunta. – Depois você me diz o horário, não quero atrapalhar no que quer que você tenha que fazer na biblioteca.

Jensen sorriu e seguiu seu caminho enquanto eu fazia o meu. Eu não entendia muito aquele garoto loiro, algumas vezes eu conseguia pegá-lo olhando para mim, eu olhava de volta e ela fingia que nada havia acontecido. Ele também ficava bastante nervoso quando conversava comigo.

Eu até poderia dizer que ele queria algo eu daria uma chance, com certeza. Ele era bonito, tinha os olhos e a boca perfeitos e tinha um corpo até definido, não muito musculoso, mas dava para ver alguns músculos.

Mas como eu ia saber se ele queria isso? Ele não falava nada e estava com a Danneel. Era difícil até de arriscar.

Continuei meu caminho e cheguei à quadra. Lá, Stephen jogava e Danneel treinava seus saltos. Tenho que admitir que ambos são muito bons no que fazem, aí estava a explicação por nossa escola ter ganhado os últimos três campeonatos.

Enquanto o treino não acabava fiquei observando aqueles que haviam acabado de destruir meu relacionamento e várias perguntas começaram a surgir em minha cabeça.

"O que eu fiz para eles?"

"Eles tinha a intenção de fazer isso?"

"Já estava tudo planejado?"

"Foi algum tipo de brincadeira?"

"Jensen também tinha sua parte nisso?"

Todas aquelas perguntas vinham com baques e nenhuma resposta, mas a última, em especial, me pegou de surpresa e tenho que dizer que foi de um jeito bom.

Foi a partir daquele momento que eu comecei a pensar em Jensen de outro jeito, só não sabia ainda, mas isso fica para outra fita.

O horário havia acabado, eu já estava me levantando para seguir para a próxima aula quando aqueles que eu tanto havia pensado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas seguiram em minha direção. Stephen e Danneel chegaram com seus sorrisos simpáticos no rosto, daquele tipo que quer começar uma amizade, mas estava com vergonha.

Nem acredito que não percebi que aquele sorriso era tão falso.

- Jared... Eu imagino que você não queira conversar com a gente, mas queríamos pedir desculpas. – Stephen começou a conversa, meio tímido até.

- Então vocês já sabem que eu não estou mais com o Misha, não é? – Eu perguntei nada surpreso, afinal, eles já sabiam que aquilo iria acontecer depois daquele boato. Ou pelo menos era o que eu queria acreditar, pois era o lógico. – Como vocês sabiam que estávamos juntos? – Eu tive que perguntar.

Danneel, que parecia bem desconfortável por estar ali, decidiu explicar.

- Na verdade, eu não sei como outras pessoas não perceberam ou fingem que não percebem. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu sei que vocês queriam esconder, mas bastava perceber o jeito que vocês ficavam um perto do outro.

Eu continuei calado, pensando naquilo que eu havia acabado de escutar. Se era verdade o que Danneel estava dizendo, outras pessoas da escola poderiam já estar desconfiadas e talvez esse era o motivo de Jensen não falar direito comigo.

Jensen. Mais uma vez ele estava entrando indiretamente nos meus pensamentos.

- O fato aqui é que queremos nos desculpar. – Stephen continuou. – Queríamos apenas fazer uma pequena brincadeira, não sabíamos que ele ficaria tão nervoso assim...

- E sinceramente, acho que ele não está muito triste. – Danneel apontou para meu ex-namorado, que parecia até ter esquecido os nossos problemas.

Ele já estava se enturmando super bem com outras pessoas.

- Estão desculpados. – Eu disse sem ligar muito para aquilo. Não havia muita coisa para se fazer mesmo e eu era do tipo que não conseguia ficar com raiva das pessoas. Não até aquele momento.

- Obrigado! E é por isso que nós três iremos nos divertir essa noite, sem nada para se preocupar. – Danneel pareceu bastante animada. – Sem namorados chatos controlando tudo o que queremos fazer.

Se Danneel estava falando aquilo, alguma coisa havia acontecido mesmo entre ela e Jensen, mas eu acreditava mais no loiro, com certeza ela deveria ser um pé no saco quando surtava.

- E você não precisa dar a resposta agora. Sei que você ainda deve estar com um pouco de raiva. Assim que acabar a aula, nos encontramos com você para saber a sua decisão.

Eles sorriram e seguiram para qualquer lugar que iriam agora.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente e segui para a minha próxima aula.

**...**

- _Você que está escutando essa fita pode estar pensando, o que há demais nisso? Eles pediram desculpas, foram desculpados e ainda se divertiram na mesma noite. Sim, vocês sabem que eu fiz a besteira de sair com eles, afinal, não foi no dia seguinte que todos vocês escutaram o primeiro boato que toda a escola ficou sabendo?_

Eu me lembro desses boatos, foi a partir daquele dia que eu comecei a reparar que Jared já não estava tão solto assim.

- "Droga! Havia tanta coisa que ele não havia me contado e eu nem sequer perguntei, agora já é tarde demais para isso." – Eu sempre quis saber o que realmente havia acontecido para que Stephen e Danneel espalhassem aquilo. Parece que chegou a hora.

- _Vamos continuar. Eu passei o resto da aula pensando se deveria ou não sair com Danneel e Stephen, até considerei o fato de que talvez Jensen estivesse lá, mas eu ainda não havia decidido. Só o fiz quando percebi mesmo que Misha não estava mais ligando para o que tivemos. Se ele seguiu em frente, por que não eu?_

**...**

Eu havia me divertido muito mesmo com Stephen e Danneel, mas infelizmente Jensen não estava lá. Fomos há vários lugares, bebemos escondidos e continuamos a noite na casa do primeiro já que seus pais não estavam.

Eu não lembro muita coisa daquela noite, apenas flashes do que aconteceu. Eu já estava muito bêbado para raciocinar as coisas. Só me lembro de conversar bastante com eles sobre Misha, me lembro de lábios se encostando aos meus enquanto outro beijava meu pescoço.

Me lembro de começar a ficar excitado, afinal, não sou de ferro. Beijos, gemidos, sorrisos, cama balançando, tesão e pronto, acordei no dia seguinte em um colchão no quarto de Stephen.

Danneel já não estava mais ali e acordei assustado ao ver que Stephen também não estava. Me arrumei e saí correndo daquela casa sem saber exatamente o que havia acontecido.

Corri para a minha casa e me aprontei para a escola, meus pais nem me perguntaram onde eu estava. Eles eram muito ocupados e já não era novidade para ninguém que eles quase não paravam em casa e estávamos bem assim. Só não havia muita comunicação entre nós.

Ao chegar à escola tive uma surpresa nada agradável. Todos me olhavam de uma forma diferente. Alguns com surpresa no olhar, outros sorriam como se quisessem um pedaço e outros tinham um olhar de repreensão, principalmente de Genevieve, que já estava ali.

Ao olhar para o meu armário, vi algo escrito de rosa: Bicha.

Então eles haviam contado, todos ali já sabiam de algo que eu ainda não estava totalmente preparado para contar. O que se seguiu depois daquilo só piorou as coisas para mim. Muito pouco aconteceu para que eu esquecesse meus problemas, mas ainda não é hora para isso.

**...**

O dia em que aquele boato começou a se espalhar ainda estava fresco na minha mente. O olhar machucado de Jared para todos aqueles naquele corredor. O que veio depois daquilo também foi um absurdo.

- Eu sei o nome de alguém que vai acabar aparecendo de um jeito ou de outro. –Eu me lembrava do dia em que certo alguém decidiu fazer a pior brincadeira de todas com Jared. – Seu maldito! – Meu sangue fervia só de pensar nele.

- _Pois é Stephen e Danneel, vocês contaram para todos e eu ainda não sabia direito o que havíamos feito na noite anterior e é por isso que um de vocês dois terá uma fita a mais. A pessoa já sabe, pois foi por ela que eu descobri o que havia acontecido. De qualquer forma, havia alguém que eu precisava conversar, pois o olhar que eu recebi dela havia acabado comigo._

- Genevieve! Agora vou saber por que vocês pararam de conversar. – Por mais que eu quisesse escutar logo a minha fita, eu precisava entender tudo. Precisava saber cada motivo que fez com que Jared tomasse aquela decisão horrível.

- _Genevieve, a próxima é sobre você. Por sorte vocês que estão curiosos para escutarem suas próprias fitas não irão esperar muito. A próxima é bem pequena. De qualquer forma, conto com vocês para esperarem sua vez. Beijos, Jared!_

**Stop**

Olhei para o relógio. Duas horas haviam se passado. Eu precisava de um descanso. A tarde apenas se iniciava e eu já estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível de tanta coisa que eu escutei. Havia mais oito fitas esperando para serem ouvidas e eu precisava muito saber qual era a minha.

- Só espero que não tenha sido nada muito grave. – Eu disse com pesar, mesmo sabendo que não importa o tamanho do motivo, eu havia participado indiretamente daquela decisão e saber disso já pesava muito a minha consciência.

Mas não havia como voltar atrás, eu tinha que esperar e descobrir. Era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer.

**Continua**


End file.
